<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex on Fire by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577485">Sex on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody'>historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cuties, M/M, Slow Burn, they're dorks and its great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just a normal college student who did normal college relavent things. But then he meets this dude on the bus that has his exact taste and music, and things get interesting from then on. Who is this dude with the weird pointy sunglasses, and what does he have to teach you about music?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You watch the cars pass you by, little interest in the way their colors blur into each other as another day grazes by the beat of your low taps. Your eyes closed, as you listen to nothing but the soft chords of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Kings of Leons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, face impassive as you wonder absently about classes and your next date with Charlene. She was a nice girl you met in your Chemistry class, your best bro helped aid as your online wingman as you got up the nerve to ask her out. Blonde, hazel eyes, wore a ponytail with her smile. She was nice, and you were looking forward to this Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let the bridge of this song carry you into a silent euphoria, as you glanced at some of the patrons on this bus. Most of them seemed non descript to you, a few of them looked either homeless or hipster, another was a regular—Shannon, you think her name was. The mysterious man with the beard and beanie, that was a little heavy set but seemed like he always had an itch in an uncomfortable place. An older lady who liked to color her hair fanciful colors like bright red and orange. Your view had gone familiar, then drifted back to the window as the next song turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stop was coming up soon, you wondered if you could get a coffee before sneaking into class. You may be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it, your teacher was pretty lenient about tardies in this class, but you’d still rather not be rude. Your father always stressed punctuality, along with crisp ironed clothes, and appearances appearances Johnathan. You’re wasting other people’s time when you’re late, as well as wasting his hard earned money if you ever decided to skip classes (which he never needed to tell you, it just was implied throughout your life with the hefty sum he was willing to fork out for your education.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lecture started in twenty, and your stop in two, as you started grabbing for your bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled the lever on top of the bus, and it halted to a stop at the closest sidewalk, as you strode off the bus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you could just make that starbucks when you—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stumble and kiss pavement, earbuds falling out of their grooves as you fall off of yours. You feel bones stick you in places bone shouldn’t stick you, as your bag acts as some sort of noose. Your mouth tastes like chalk, as you grunt like a low rumbling motor. You breathe from your nose, as you get up, and look at the patron that you accidentally chuffed chevrolet’s with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both mumble, as you brush your coats off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brush yourself off, seeing as you took the most damage. You hope to god you didn’t break anything, you look to check if your phone’s cracked (which thankfully it’s not!!! Phew.) and check your coat to see if you got any scratches on your jacket. Just scuffs here and there, nothing ripped. No damage done. That was a pretty hard hit though, sheesh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up, to see the dude that you derbyed with. He’s a bit taller than you are, spiked hair, blonde with these weirdly cool daunting shades. He looks a little brisk, cool-headed, but a hard cookie to miss. Like, he has an average build, average height, but those shades are staring you right blank in the face like a street light. You don’t really know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, however, and he points to your phone, “Did you get the warranty on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what? My phone is fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, and puts his hands in his pockets. No words coming out of his mouth, which you notice has a bit of an aftershave finish to it. He has this weird guant thing to him, like he’s some sort of poster that’s come to life. He has a weird vibe, like he probably plays lots of video games and wields guns or something for fun. It’s hard to pin point, but that’s the gauge you’d gotten from his band hoodie he has on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Kings of Leon playing?” He asks, getting you out of your mind bubble for a second. He points at your ear piece, and you look down. Quirking a glance at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah! You’ve heard of them?” You smile, grabbing at your schoolbag a little to keep it on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re one of my favorite listens.” He straightens up, and copies your motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat! Yeah, huh? Which is your favorite song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walls, I really like that one for the percussion in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Cool, yeah, that’s one of my favs too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You go on like this for hours. Talking about nothing with this complete stranger. You start to learn things about him. Like that he goes to the same school as you. That his major is in an engineering field. That his favorite bands include everything from the rock range to the indie pop variety. (Which is exactly like you, who would know you had a buddy in this?!) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he says flies off the tongue faster than the speed of light, that you totally forgot you had some place to be. Like school for starters. (Shit!) You don’t worry about it though, deining to just go on your laptop later and catch up on what you missed homework wise and such. Instead, you both talk and walk towards a coffee shop where you continue the conversation inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite shows are Game of Thrones, The Witcher, You, and Mr. Robot. You tell him about some of your favorite movies like Kick-ass, Team America, Anchorman, and some others that roll of your mouth like a grammy Leo Dicaprio never won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t have any place to be? You’ve been looking at your watch for the past few minutes,” He chimes in, breaking you out of your thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I just forgot about class until just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t let me keep you. I’ll talk for hours about this stuff, I don’t have a lot of buddies to talk things out with anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Most of my friends are online abroad, due to them all being geniuses or something. Leaving little ol’ me stranded here in America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bombs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding. I don’t have shit up creaksville to do, I just sit in my jammies at home and watch Netflix all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, I can totally relate with you! My papers have been so dense lately, but most of the time I’m exactly like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh-huh! Having no room-mates and no hobbies tends to keep me boarded up in my room a lot. My best friend’s online too, he lives in Houston so I’m not able to see him a lot. If he were around, I’m sure we’d be keeping up with movies and playing laser tag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you played?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably in junior high. I bet I could beat a twelve year old up in a round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks down his coffee. Smooth, he didn’t pick anything fancy. Just a cappuccino. Your own was a cold frap that you got, cause for starters it was hot outside. And for second, they’re just really good ok! You don’t have any bigotries when it comes to girly drinks, and sweet chocolate sauce topped on whip cream. Seriously, it’s just really good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stir your straw in your drink, and sip on the cold. It goes down creamy and sweet with the frosting, and you thumb at your phone to pause your Pandora track as your talking buddy finishes his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never caught your name.” You slirp, as you continue to thumb at your phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirk? Hi! My name is John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You move your hands to shake on it. His grip is light like yours so there’s no awkward jab at your masculinity as you shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I add you to my phone?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” He throws out his drink, and does a move to grab at his phone from his pocket. “Here, I’ll add you to mine then, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“210-712--” He starts to list, you type the coexisting digits into your phone, and put him under the column for “friends” in your phone. You look once, and peer through out your peripheral vision. You snap a quick photo of him for your Contacts profile, and it’s a stand still of him looking down at his phone while you creep on the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t mind, right? Hahaha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably should go,” He mumbles to himself, standing up. “I’ve got work to do in one of my clubs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get up too, and shrug your backpack on your shoulder, as you put your phone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch you some other time, then?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, and says, “Yeah. It was nice spending time with you though, John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Dirk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both wave at each other as you part ways at the coffee shop, and you walk back to your apartment a little more happy than you were when you left it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lay where you're laying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't make a sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know they're watching</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the commotion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiddie like play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has people talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been working on this on and off for a year or so. I have this really cool idea for this fic, and I hope to see it through!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>